Gilipollas
by Celi-chii
Summary: Había llegado a una conclusión; Sasuke era gilipollas. Ajá. Gilipollas. Ni orgulloso, ni antipático, ni engreído, ni ninguna chorradilla de esas que decían las demás – que también –, no, Sasuke era gilipollas. Pero eso sólo significaba una cosa: que ella también lo era. Drabble, SasuKarin, Team Hebi/Taka.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Protagonistas: **__Karin y Sasuke. (Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Tipo: **__Drabble. _

_**Advertencia: **__lenguaje malsonante – palabrotas –. Al que esto le afecte mucho a la vista, que se abstenga de leer._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Gilipollas**_

Había llegado a una conclusión; Sasuke era _gilipollas_.

Ajá. Gilipollas.

Ni orgulloso, ni antipático, ni engreído, ni ninguna chorradilla de esas que decían las demás – que también –, no, Sasuke era gilipollas.

Pero eso sólo significaba una cosa: que ella también lo era. Y de las grandes. Porque haberse enamorado de un tipo engreído, emo, estúpido, borde, _gilipollas_, cuya única palabra es _'Hn' _y el cual intentó matarla era de ser una auténtica _gilipollas_. ¿Qué mierda la pasaba? Sí, vale. Era atractivo. Muy atractivo. Bastante atractivo. - _¡Que estaba de toma pan y moja, coño! _-. Pero ya está. A parte de tener ese escultural cuerpo, ¿qué tenía aquel hombre de bueno? A ver, sí. Era inteligente, su cerebro era bastante más inteligente que, por ejemplo, su compañero Jügo o el estúpido de Suigetsu – aunque a este último, cualquiera lo supera en inteligencia –. ¿Y qué? La verdad era que ella no buscaba _precisamente_ inteligencia – con un tío bueno le bastaba – y ahí estaba el problema.

Sasuke _era_ un tío bueno.

Y no, no se refería exactamente a bueno de buena persona - _¿El Uchiha? ¡Já! _-.

Pero lo cierto es que esa sucia descripción del Uchiha era la que hacía la mente y el cerebro de Karin. Porque lo que respecta a la opinión del corazón, Sasuke Uchiha era la mejor persona que ha pisado el planeta Tierra.

¡Y eso era lo que la molestaba!

¿_No se podían poner de acuerdo mente y corazón de una jodida vez_? O mejor dicho, ¿_no podía hacer su corazón caso a su mente_?

Agh.

Esto era demasiado complicado para ella.

- Karin.

Y ahí estaba, su _jodida y sensual_ voz de nuevo, para confundirla aún más.

Se giró, aparentando estar indiferente, aunque lo cierto era que se moría por verlo y escucharlo. Idiota que era.

- Estaré un rato fuera. Si viene alguien, cúbreme.

Allí estaba, y de allí se fue.

Suspiró y se colocó sus gafas.

Y es que realmente la gilipollas era ella. Porque no sabía decirle sencillamente "No" a nada. Y ahora era la pringada que se quedaba haciendo el trabajo sucio, mientras él se divertía quién sabe dónde.

Aunque ella sí que lo sabía. Estaba claro que iba a ver a la estúpida pelirrosa, a la que ahora se acercaba demasiado. Oh, ¿que no lo comenté? Sí, habían vuelto a la aldea.

Bueno, realmente Sasuke había vuelto. Los demás le siguieron como perritos falderos suyos que eran.

A veces Karin pensaba que Sasuke era bipolar. Un día quiere destruir Konoha, y al otro vuelve a la misma, es el amigo indispensable de Naruto y el novio – _másbiencompañeroderevolcones _ – de Sakura. Su vida era una puta montaña rusa. A saber qué querría Sasuke más adelante, ¿conquistar el mundo? Absurdo - aunque no lo descartaba -.

Y ahora tocaba cubrir al Uchiha cuando estaba en su turno de _ayuda social_ – en otras palabras, papeleo que Tsunade les mandó hacer como castigo de ser unos renegados. _Oh shit_ -. ¿Y por qué lo hacía? Recordemos. ¡Ah sí! Porque era gilipollas.

En fin, simplemente se jodería y aguantaría como siempre hacía con Sasuke. Porque ella era así, ella demostraba así su patético y nunca correspondido amor.

_Bonito, ¿eh?_

No. Daba asco.

- Eh tú, pelo-tomate.

Bufó.

Cabe destacar que aparte de ser el chucho faldero de Sasuke, también era la niñera de un imbécil albino.

- ¡Mira cómo sujeto estos kunais! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Y no se caen! ¡Mira cóm…!

_Catapúm._

- Eres un gilipollas, Suigetsu.

Y mientras curaba las heridas producidas por un estúpido juego de kunais del estúpido hombre albino, sonrió.

- ¿Otra vez? – murmuró Jügo en la otra punta de la sala, cansado de la misma escenita de siempre del peliplata.

- Otra vez – respondió ella con resignación.

- ¿Pero a que te ha gustado brujita? – dijo, casi chilló, el albino.

- Oh sí. Me ha encantado – ironizó.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

En aquel grupo todos eran gilipollas. Era su querido grupo de gilipollas.

Y así le gustaba a ella.

- ¡Ay! ¡Más flojo, mujer!

- Cállate, dientes de tiburón.

- ¿Sabes? Desde aquí tengo una maravillosa vista de tus tet…

Y otro golpe. Uno que no curaría. Porque hay gilipollas, que nunca aprenderían.

_Qué ironía, ¿verdad?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**OH DIOS.**

_Si me pongo a contar cuántas veces he repetido la palabra 'gilipollas' no acabo. [xDD] Por cierto, quien me diga el número de veces exacto en un review, se lo agradeceré y le pondré una carita así de feliz. - :)_

_¿Un SasuKarin? Si queréis llamarlo así… Realmente ahora que lo pienso, quedaría mejor un Team Hebi/Taka, pero bah, dejémoslo así. Desde hace tiempo que quería hacer un drabble relacionado con este equipo, más que nada con Karin, y esto salió. Y tal vez al final haya una insinuación de SuiKarin, pero realmente no era mi intención - es que me gusta esa pareja -._

_**Nada más que decir, muchísimas gracias por leer.**_

_Y recordad: «__**Review, no favorito**__»._

_Besitos a todos._

_Atte,_

_**Celi- chii.**_

_**¡AH, Y FELICES VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA!**_

_**PASÁROSLO MUY BIEN, ¿EH? ¡VAMOS!**_


End file.
